


The Tutor

by LukaTheSelkie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukaTheSelkie/pseuds/LukaTheSelkie
Summary: This came to me after an all nighter (basically. I told myself to go to sleep at two and here it is eight in the morning and I'm writing based on a random plot that popped into my head.) The usual left handed Ravenclaw ordeal. Actually no I think this time I'm going for my more dominant, Hufflepuff side. Makes it more believable. I'm starting off a little different by having the reader crushing on a different person (you'll find out who! Eventually) and then converting to slowly liking Severus. Or, you know, liking Severus at the very beginning but not realising until his plan turns against him.





	1. I Have A Plan

I stare toward the front of the potions classroom absent mindedly as Professor Slughorn rambles on. I was supposed to be making some potion, but I was too busy daydreaming. I sigh as I stare at the back of his head. It's not like he'll ever notice me. He has a girlfriend, and I'm ninety nine point nine percent sure he's straight as an arrow. That leaves no room for me! I giggle to myself as I let my fantasies take over, though I know I shouldn't. He wraps his arms around my waist gently, pulling me closer, beckoning my lips into a - I am pulled out of my fantasy by the professor tapping my shoulder.  
"Class was dismissed, Mister (L/N)." I flush in embarrassment. Before I can speak, he gets a thoughtful look on his face. I don't like that. "If I remember correctly, you have been struggling a bit in class, yes? I think a tutor is in order." I groan lightly. Anything but that! "Now don't be that way. I also recall he could gain something from you as well. I hear you do wonderfully in Care of Magical Creatures? He does not fair so well. Perhaps you can both gain something from this." I pout. I have to teach someone to get along with animals? Great, just great. At least it's a boy and there's a possibility he may be attractive. Possibility.  
"But Professor! I can't just teach someone to get along with animals! Either they love you or they don't!" Admittedly, if it were possible, I would be the one. They all seem to flock to me. Every last one of them. And having invisible Thestrals running around pecking at me was not fun. I shiver at the memory. He gives me a stern look.  
"Teach him the techniques. I know you can do that." I droop. He's right. I can teach the mysterious stranger how to treat an animal with respect. Though I really don't want to. My hesitance must show on my face because Professor Slughorn scowls at me. "Or would you rather do detentions with me where you have to recreate each potion you mess up in class?" I shake my head vigorously. No thank you! I don't need that in my life! Just if he wasn't in this class. That would make everything so much easier. Then I wouldn't be distracted by him all the time.  
"I'll stick to a tutor." I grumble. I perk up quickly. "Who will it be?" This causes him to chuckle.  
"Only the most talented potions student. Severus Snape." I furrow my brows together. I believe Snape is the one James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter bully often. Well really James and Sirius. Why him of all people? I mean I get he's smart but he's not really my type. Appearance wise anyway. I'm not sure about personality wise. He seems kinda shy. But then again I'm shy. And he may only be that way because of James and Sirius. I am usually around them when I see Snape. It could be beneficial for me to speak with him away from them. Alone.  
I smile wickedly on my way out of the potion's classroom. I'm going to toy with him. I know he's been with Lucius Malfoy before, but he's got Narcissa now. I haven't seen Snape with anyone since then. Maybe it's time I change that. My steps pause and I shake my head. I spend way too much time with James. Why do I want to mess with Snape? Purely because watching him squirm is funny.  
The moment I spot Snape I hurry to him. I grab his arm gently but harsh enough for him to know I mean business. I'm glad I could see him so soon. I didn't expect for him to be late to lunch as well. I pull him into a notch in the hall and press against him before he can speak. He gapes up at me helplessly. I kind of like that he's shorter than I am. It's cute. I shake the thought from my head. Time to put my plan to work.  
I immediately press my lips against his temple. He freezes, unsure of what is happening. I quickly move down to his neck, sucking softly on it. I faintly acknowledge his eyes closing. He's not squirming yet. I nip at his collar bone, causing a gasp to escape him. This seems to stir him into action because he shoves me off of him, onto my ass might I add, and runs off.  
Damn he's stronger than I thought. I pick myself up and dust off my clothes. I'm going to call that a mission success. I stroll into the Great Hall and make a route for James and Sirius; I can't wait to tell them my plan.

The next day, I sit in the back of the classroom for Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hadn't seen Snape at all after our little encounter. Now I know why. I stare at the green and silver scarf wrapped around his neck. It's still cold enough to be wearing them so he doesn't get too many questioning looks, but I know the truth. There's no way I didn't leave a hickey. I chuckle to myself. I'm going to have fun pulling that off later. The professor dismisses the class and everyone but Snape hurries to leave. This may be my chance. The first class of the day and I'm already going to be teasing him. I pack up my things slowly and wait outside the door for him. I wonder if he even knows we share this class.  
He walks out the door soon enough, and I pounce on him. Not literally of course. I'm saving that for later. I press him against the wall next to the door. He lets out a noise of surprise but is otherwise silent. This time I go straight for his neck; pulling away the scarf and feeling victory when I see the red mark I left there. For some reason knowing I have marked the untouchable excites me. I am careful to keep my hips away, deciding to scald myself later. He shouldn't be exciting me like this.  
I suck softly on his pale skin. Once again his eyes close and I smirk. I am touching the untouchable and he's enjoying himself. That sends a thrill through my body I cannot explain. This time I don't nip at his skin as quickly. I take my time to run my lips over his throat and slightly exposed shoulders. He shudders slightly every time I pass over his throat, and I know, just know, he's getting excited as well. He holds in his noises well. I'd never be able to do something like that. I'm loud and I know it. I lick his neck gently and he shoves me away. I sigh. So that's what it took this time. I wonder how many new discoveries this plan will lead to?


	2. Lucius

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware Lucius is not in school at this point, but I needed him.

The next day, I am told by Professor Slughorn my tutoring will begin after classes that day. I'm actually kind of scared. Since I learned of his tutoring me all I've been doing is teasing the poor boy. I faintly wonder if we'll get any actual tutoring done or if I'll be on him the entire time. I shiver in excitement. Why am I doing that? I have no idea honestly.  
In other news, I actually paid attention during class today. He didn't distract me at all, for some reason. Though I'm sure I'm still head over heels in love with him. I learned that I'm actually crap at potions and really do need help. I almost blew up the entire classroom. Which may be the reason tutoring starts today instead of in a week like we had originally decided. I giggle as I hurry to lunch, hoping to catch Snape one last time before our tutoring session.  
I see him heading toward the Great Hall with Narcissa and Lucius. It occurs to me that Snape is the only one in the entire school I think of as his last name. I wonder why. I shake my head and saunter up to them, grab his hand, and pull him into the same alcove I gave him a hickey in. I can feel his want for answers and quickly begin sucking on his neck. Full on sucking this time. I'm getting more daring with what I'm doing. His lips part lightly and he closes his eyes. He was seconds from asking me why, I'm sure.  
I press against him lightly, causing him to gasp. So he wasn't expecting this. I smirk and run my tongue along his collar bone. I notice him shiver just before pushing me away. So he does enjoy it. Why does he keep pushing me away? I have to figure this out. Of course it could be he's figured out my little plan and won't show it. Which means there has to be a reason he's letting me do anything at all. He's strong enough, and powerful enough, to leave me somewhere dazed or hexed into oblivion. I sigh as I step into the Great Hall for lunch.  
Lucius Malfoy blocks my way. I pause for a moment, thinking he's just there because I took Severus and he's worried about his friend. But no. The moment we make eye contact his fist makes contact with my cheek. I gasp and fall to the ground. Dammit I shouldn't have taken him from his best friend. I'm sure he saw everything and knows everything. He may know why Snape acts so weird when I do such things to him. But that's not what I should be thinking about right now.  
I gawk up at him, too weak to stand. I'm sure he knows this. He always knows when he's won. He usually leaves the person when he's won but not this time. He kicks my side, hard. A whimper escapes my lips and I close my eyes, pulling my legs up to my chest to protect myself. He kicks again and again, at least five times, before he gets down next to me and starts swinging at my face again. I hide my face in my knees, receiving all the blows to my head. I feel faint. A professor pulls him off of me.  
I look up at the professor slowly, grateful to see Professor McGonagall. "Fifty points from Slytherin!" She says sternly. Lucius tries to protest but she puts her hand up to silence him. He sighs in defeat and quickly leaves. She kneels down next to me. "Are you okay to walk?" I shake my head and immediately regret it. I groan in pain. She sighs and levitates me gently to the infirmary.  
I'm sure Snape watched all of that, and wants to jeer at the Hufflepuff who didn't bother to fight back. I sigh in defeat. Why do I even care what he thinks about me? I obviously haven't made the best impression on him so far. But I still care what he may think of me. Why?  
Madam Pomfrey hurries over to me to inspect the damage. I'm so glad magic can make most bruises disappear in a matter of seconds. Because I know I must have a black eye from his first punch. I whimper at her touch, though I know she will make me better. She scoffs and pulls Professor McGonagall aside to have a private word with her. I close my eyes, my head hurting really badly.  
Madam Pomfrey comes back over to me, whispering a spell gently. I don't even bother to open my eyes; it hurts too much. I hear her tsk and chance opening one eye. "Mister (L/N) please open your eyes. You have a very serious concussion and you should not sleep." I open my other eye slowly, thinking better of nodding. "I'll have to keep watch of you for at least thirty minutes. Do not fall asleep until I say you can. I know you must be tired after that but please trust me. You cannot sleep just yet."  
"Yes Madam." I manage out. I must look like I got hit by the Hogwarts Express. I certainly feel like it. She quickly disappears into her office and comes back out with a potion.  
"Here. Drink this and it'll fix that black eye." So my suspicions were correct. I drink the foul potion and pull a face. "It's not supposed to be pleasant. It's supposed to help heal you." She starts whispering what I assume to be healing spells. I frown. He broke my nose too, I can feel it snapping back into place. I groan in pain. Why does healing have to hurt too? "Don't make such a fuss." Easy for the one not being healed to say.  
After about an hour of being healed continually because of a black eye that will not stop and being watched, Madam Pomfrey finally deems my eye well enough to pass as normal and tells me I can sleep. I lay back and close my eyes gratefully, glad to be done with the healing.


	3. First Lesson

Madam Pomfrey decides I'm fit enough to leave the infirmary about five minutes before the last class ends. Just great. I have no doubt that Professor Slughorn told her about my tutoring while I was asleep. She told me to go back to her after I was finished with my day. I can only assume she means my time with Snape. I sigh as I wait by the potions classroom as students file out.  
My head is still killing me. Once every student is out I slump against the wall and slide down it. It hurts so much. I hold my head in my hands and close my eyes tightly. "Mister Malfoy has been punished accordingly." I look up slowly at Professor Slughorn's voice. I smile weakly at him and stand, making my way into the classroom without a word. Snape is already there, and that surprises me a bit. He must have his last class in here. I st next to him tiredly. "Now I trust you two to start working. I have to be elsewhere." He leaves the room and I sigh in relief. At least I only have to be vulnerable in front of one person.  
"Hi," I say meekly, speaking to him for the first time. He glares lightly at me, robes pulled up around his neck. I know he's hiding it. I must have taken his only scarf. I grab for my bag and freeze. Where is it? "I'm sorry. I put your scarf in my bag but I don't know where I've placed it." I say quietly, receiving only a glare in response. Of course he's not going to talk to me. I place my aching head down on the desk and close my eyes.  
I feel a soft and gentle hand touch my hair. I would snap up but I don't have the energy to. He plays with my hair soothingly, somehow making my head feel better. I grunt lightly in an attempt to say thanks but for some reason my words don't work. He is quick to pull his hand away. "No, please don't stop. It's making my headache better." I mumble, wondering if he will hear me. Apparently he does because his hand quickly returns. I sigh in content.  
"I'm sorry Luci gave you a concussion. Sometimes he jumps to conclusions too quickly." He says quietly. I open my eyes slowly, but don't pull my head up. He hasn't stopped making my head feel better and I don't fancy stopping it anytime soon. He has to be using some sort of silent spell. There's no way just his touch could make me feel like this. It's blissful. I hear him sigh. "You seem to be asleep." Before I can say I'm fully awake and aware, he continues with his thought. "It's not that I don't dislike our meetings. I just..." I hear him shake his head.  
"I like our meetings too." I mumble without thinking. He jumps, his hand disappearing for a fraction of a second. He really must have thought I was asleep. I sit up slowly, my head feeling much better now. "Thank you. I feel so much better now. Should we work on potions or getting animals to like you first?" The red I thought I saw gracing his features is gone in an instant. It must have been my imagination.  
"Animals not liking me isn't as dangerous as exploding cauldrons." I shake my head. Does he really know nothing of animals?  
"Yes it is. It may not affect as many lives but it still affects yours." I can't stand the thought of him being mauled by an animal, for some reason. "I'm not up for potion making, or learning. I'll teach you. Did Professor Slughorn leave a relatively harmless animal as I requested?" He nods slowly and stands, making his way to a small cage I hadn't noticed before. He picks it up and brings it to me, obviously afraid to bring it out. I frown. What could be so intimidating? I open the cage and hold back a smile. Dumbledore's Phoenix, Fawkes, stares back at me.  
"Hi there buddy. Glad to see you've joined us today." Fawkes coos at me and makes his way out, standing on my shoulder now. I pull a treat from my pocket and he takes it happily. I laugh. "Slow down there. You don't want to choke." I turn to Snape and see he is staring at me in awe. He really must not understand animals. I hand him a treat and he stares at me questioningly. "Give it to him. Be gentle. Don't approach him too fast. Be confident." I say reassuringly.  
Thankfully he does as I say, shaking slightly. I internally sigh. That's not confident and can scare an untrained animal. But it's a start. Fawkes looks at me, bewildered. "Take it buddy. He won't hurt you." He reaches for the treat and takes it gently, so unlike when he takes the treats I offer him. He eats that one happily as well. I smile at Snape. "You did it! Your confidence around animals needs work but you're not the worst I've ever taught." His face lights up at that comment. He seems to be happy to get praise from me. Maybe it's just because he can now approach at least Fawkes.  
I pet the bird's head lovingly. "He did a good job huh buddy? You want another treat?" He perks up. I look at Snape. "Watch what I do carefully." I pull yet another treat from my pocket. I hope Dumbledore realises I'm fattening his bird up with this training. I put on a strong air of confidence, stronger than needed to approach an animal, and hand him the treat. He munches on it happily. Snape nods slowly.  
"I think I understand. May I have a treat?" He says softly. I smile and hand him one. Fawkes looks at him, already reaching for the treat. I tap his head in warning and he immediately stops, waiting to be offered the treat instead. Snape stares at me in awe. "How did you do that?" I smile gently.  
"I'm used to animals. I know how to get them to do what I want. I can teach you how if you would like." He nods happily before offering Fawkes the treat. He doesn't shake this time. I smile brightly. That took less treats than I thought. "Feel comfortable around him yet?"  
"I do. He's not as scary as I thought he would be." I laugh.  
"They never are." I stare at him. They never are.


	4. Reversed

The next day, I corner Snape first thing in the morning. Without a word I drag him to our little alcove and immediately start kissing his now exposed shoulder. I pull back the fabric a bit more, staring at his perfect pale skin. His lips part, ready to protest, and I nip at his collar bone lightly. He closes his mouth and his eyes quickly. I smirk. Yesterday he had admitted he didn't dislike these meetings, so why should I stop? Though I had never done one this early in the morning. I still have a slight hard on from my morning wood. It makes the thrill of this all the more intense.  
I kiss up from his neck, to the corner of his lips, to his cheek, to his temple, and back down again. He shudders and I do it once again, gaining the same reaction. So I've found his weakness. I bite down on his neck after making him shudder a few more times and he pulls me close. I worry only for a moment about my growing erection as he has one himself. I smirk knowingly and bite down again, a bit harder this time. I see him bite his lip as he tightens his grip on me. I've almost got him to noise making! I brush my hand against his cheek and am suddenly pushed away. I land square on my ass and look up at the empty space he had occupied a moment before.  
That was unexpected. Had our skin touching brought him back to reality? I stare at my hand for a moment. I was actually starting to really enjoy that. I shake my head. Have I gone crazy? I actually want Severus Snape's touch? I must be losing my mind. I skip breakfast, instead going to the library to read for a bit.

I avoided Snape at lunch today. I'm just so confused as to what I'm feeling. I just long for someone's touch is all. I've been in love with him for so long I desperately want some attention I know I can never have. I walk to the potions classroom after my final class for the day ends. I don't want to face him. Not yet. I haven't sorted everything out yet. But here he is. In front of me, pale skin and flushed lips. I'll admit he does have nice lips.  
I smile bitterly to myself. I wait until Professor Slughorn has left before pinning him to the wall. What I don't expect is for him to fight back. Within a second he has me pinned to the wall. I gasp and gape at him. He places his finger over his lips, telling me to be quiet. I feel compelled to obey. This time it's him pulling my robes back.  
He quickly begins sucking on my neck, making small noises. I immediately resist the urge to throw my head back. I bite my lip harshly, drawing blood. He works his lips over my collar bone delicately, and I squirm. He pauses for a moment at the base of my throat and swirls his tongue in the little divot there. I can't help it; I moan. Louder than I would have liked to. He smirks against my skin. Oh no. I've let him win.  
He presses against me. I curse in my mind. I hadn't realized I was so aroused. He grinds against me lightly, causing me to bite my lip harshly. Much more and he's going to get what he wants. Afraid of just that, I close my eyes. I know he will do it. He sucks on the side of my neck like a leech. Honestly it feels really good, but I would never admit that to him. Right?  
I let my mouth open of its own accord and make whatever noises it wishes when he grinds harshly against me. I'm sure I look pathetic. Severus Snape is pinning me to wall, making me moan wildly. He's shorter than I am! I moan once again as he licks where he had been sucking on my neck. "Please." I whisper between pleased noises. He pauses for a moment, and I tremble in his grasp.  
"Please what?" He asks seductively, nipping at my ear. I shiver.  
"Please - please get me off." I mumble in embarrassment.  
"I didn't hear you." He teases. I would growl at him but I'm at his mercy.  
"Please get me off, Severus Snape!" I shout, hoping my begging will work. He licks his perfect lips and stares at me for a moment.  
"I don't think I will." I whimper quietly. Of course he won't. He just wants to see me squirm. Like I had wanted to see him squirm. But it's more than that now... I sigh internally. I'm in love with Severus. The realization hits me hard. I'm in love with Severus Snape. My shock must show on my face because he whispers in my ear; "Say it." I shake my head. "Say it, (M/N)." That's the first time he's used my name. And he said it so sensually... I feel my bulge get harder.  
"Severus Snape." I say, softly. He doesn't press me to speak louder, only stares at me expectantly. I swallow and try again. "Severus Snape, I love you." I whisper. He seals my lips with his and I gasp. I had been avoiding kissing him for a reason! This is my first kiss! But that though quickly melts away as he presses his tongue into my mouth. I moan softly, pulling him close. Our tongues dance in sync together. This feels absolutely wonderful. I pull away and gasp for air, Severus licking and nipping and sucking away at my neck.  
"(M/N) (L/N), I love you." He manages. My cheeks turn crimson. I look down at him to see his are fiery red as well. He grinds against me once again and I toss my head back.  
"Severus!" I moan out, finishing rather quickly. He chuckles and kisses me furiously again.


End file.
